Albus Potter and the Sword of Merlin
by EnjolraSiriuSkywalker34
Summary: Albus Potter is finally at Hogwarts for his first year!  But when a sword from the time when the most powerful wizard ever and one of the greatest muggle kings resurfaces, will it be used to aid a wizard thought to have lost all his power 68 years ago?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Albus could not believe that autumn had come so quickly this year. The first day of September's morning was crisp like and apple and golden like honey. Al's family moved up and down through the smoky station with the fumes of cars and people's breath sparkling in the air like snowflakes. Two cages with owls rattled on top of trolleys their parents were pushing. A little girl whined behind them holding her fathers arm in a death grip.<p>

"It won't be long, and you'll be going to," said Albus's father, Harry, told her.

"Two years," his sister Lily sniffed. "I want to go _now_!"

This was drawing a few stares from the Muggles surrounding them. Then Al's voice drifted up again, continuing the argument from their car with his brother James.

"I _won't_. I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest." Said his mother, Ginny.

"I only said he _might_ be," said James grinning slyly at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might_ be in Slyth-"

But James, thankfully, saw the look his mother had given him and shut up. Just then they came to the entrance to the platform. James gave Al an arrogant look over his shoulder and ran through the barrier.

"You'll write to me won't you?" Al asked his parents right away, as James was no longer there.

"Everyday if you want us to," said his mum.

"Not every day," said Al hurriedly "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year." Said his mum defiantly.

"And you don't want to believe everything your brother tells you," his father added. "He likes a laugh, your brother.

Then through the barrier they went with an unnecessary wince (for he felt nothing). Then Al saw the platform. It was huge with steam billowing everywhere. People were moving every which way, slightly obscured by smoke. James, though, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they?" Al asked urgently, as he peered through the smoke.

"We'll find them," said his mum calmly.

But because of the steam it was still very hard to see even two meters in front of him. Al thought he heard his uncle Percy expressing his annoyance with broom regulations when his mum said, "I think that's them Al."

Al expressed a sigh of relief. Now he would, at long last, have someone to talk about his fears with.

"Hi," said Al to Rose, his cousin, who was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. She gave him a relived smile, and Al knew she felt the same way he did.

Al heard his Uncle Ron say to Al's dad, "Parked all right then? I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

His Aunt Hermione replied defensively that she had complete faith in him, but Al had lost interest in their conversation. Al watched as they lifted his trunk and owl onto the train. Al, though, had begun to think of Slytherin. To his immense discomfort Al walked into Lily and his younger cousin Hugo (who was Lily's age) having a discussion about which house they would be in when they went to Hogwarts. To make matters worse his Uncle Ron said, "If you're not in Gryffindor then we'll disinherit you, but no pressure."

Hermione replied, "_Ron_!" but the damage was done. Now Al felt even worse, even though he knew his Uncle was joking.

"He doesn't mean it," his mother and aunt said at the same time, but Ron was no longer listening.

He looked at Al's father and pointed. Then he said, "Look who it is."

Al looked and saw a man with pale white hair and a child Al's age that looked almost as much like his father and Al looked like his. The man was wearing a dark coat and Al recognized him but could not place his name.

"So that's the little Scorpius." Ron murmured. "Make sure you beat him at every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron for heavens sake," said Hermione, stern but with a little laughter in her voice. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school.

"You're right sorry. Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie." Ron added anyway. "Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Al did not understand why Ron did not like that man so.

"Hey!"

James had come back. He was free of his trunk, owl, and trolley and was clearly bursting to tell them something. "Teddy back there," James practically shouted. "Just seen him. And guess what he's doing. _Snogging Victoire_!"

James looked up at the grown-ups, and he was clearly disappointed to see that they really did not care.

"_Our_ Teddy! _Teddy Lupin_! Snogging _our_ Victoire! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

Al's mum interrupted say that he was like Uncle Ron for some reason, why, Al did not know, but then James continued.

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!" James added even though he had made himself quite clear.

"Oh, it really would be lovely if they got married!" said Lily in a quiet but excited voice. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Al's father. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have it done with?"

And then, to Al's horror, James added, "Yeah! I don't mind sharing with Al- Teddy could have my room!"

Then Al could heave a sigh of relief when his father said sternly: "No, you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

Al's dad checked his old watch and then said, "It's nearly eleven, you, you'd better board the train."

"Don't forget to Neville our love!" Al heard his mum remind James when she hugged him.

But James replied, "Mum! I can't give a professor _love_!"

"But you know Neville-"

"Outside yeah," James replied with an eye roll. "But at school he Professor Longbottom, isn't he." I can't just walk into Herbology and give him _love_…"

Then to "prove" he wasn't embarrassed James aimed a kick at Al, who dodged quickly.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

Al panicked. "I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!_"

Then James just laughed, let his mum kiss him, gave his father a quick hug and then leapt aboard the almost-full train. Al saw him give a wave goodbye and then ran off to sit with his friend, cousin, and partner in crime, Fred Weasley.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," said Al's father. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway you'll be going in the boats."

Al's mum kissed him goodbye with a, "See you at Christmas."

"Bye Al," said Al's father. Then he reminded him of everything. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

Now was his last chance. Al reveled his worst fear to his father. "What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Al's father crouched down so he could look Al in the eye and said quietly so no one could hear him but Al, "Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-Then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryfindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Al's father. Al could sense that he had not told this to Lily or James before.

Al hopped on the train but when his mother shut the door, Al noticed that a great many people were staring at his father. "Why are they all staring?" asked Al inquisitively.

"Don't let it worry you," said his Uncle Ron. "It's me. I'm extremely famous."

Despite his fears, Al found himself laughing along with Rose, Lily and Hugo.

As the train pulled away Al could see his father, waving farewell. Then the train pulled out of the station and Al could see him no more. Albus Severus Potter, was off to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading my first fic. I should have another chapter up sometime soon. I won't force you to review like other authors (if they can force you) but it would be great. No flames please.<p> 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

* * *

><p>Al finally turned away from the window and went into a compartment to sit with Rose. He loaded his luggage into the case overhead and then turned to sit across from His cousin. Just as they sat down a boy with white blond hair walked in. "All the other compartments are full. Can I sit here?" he asked.<p>

Al opened is mouth to say that the boy could, but Rose spoke first. "I don't know, can you?"

When they both look at her with confused expressions she said, "Yes you _may_ sit here."

Al told her to shut up, but then he realized that this was the boy from the platform that Uncle Ron had disliked so. "

What's your name?" Al asked cautiously.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," the boy answered.

Then Al remembered. Al's father had been a enemy with the boy's father at school. Was it all right if they turned out to be friends? Was it safe? Al had heard that his father had been a, well never mind worrying about _that_ now.

Interrupting Al's thoughts, a small, plump woman came down the isle shouting, "Anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley!" Al saw that she was pushing a trolley heaped with candy of every sort. A boy who was sitting alone in the cabin across from them came up to the woman and asked what everything was. Al, who was taking Rose and Scorpius' orders came and asked for Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor beans, and two licorice wands. He paid the lady with 6 six silver sickles and nine bronze knuts. As he looked up at the boy, who was still staring awed at the candy and now at Al's money, Al realized he had seen him before. This was his Uncle Dudley's son Kaden. Uncle Dudey and his dad were not the best of friends, but they saw each other occasionally. Apparently Kaden was of magical blood. From what his father had told him of Uncle Dudley beliefs about magic, Al didn't even want to think what Kaden's father's reaction was when he got his letter. "Hey Kaden, it's me, Al, would you like to sit with us?"

"Al! Hi!. Um sure, I'd like to sit with you."

Al brought him into his cabin, where he helped Kaden get his bags onto the ledges above the seats. "This is Rose, my cousin, and Scorpius."

Kaden nodded hi and immediately launched into questions about magic and Hogwarts. "What were those coins you paid the lady with? And what are these?"

"I paid the trolley woman with wizard money. There are galleons, sickles, and knuts. There are twenty-nine bronze knuts to a sickles and seventeen silver sickle to a gold galleons." Al explained. "As for the candy, these are Chocolate Frogs, but there are not real frogs. They just hop around like them. These are Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. They aren't joking: there really is every flavor from strawberry to bogey. These are licorice that can make sparks if you wave it 'round. See look-" Al waved it around, and, sure enough, large red and god sparks flew out of it.

"Whoa cool!" said Kaden. "So what is Hogwarts, exactly, besides a school of magic.

Rose answered this question. "Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four founders: Hegla Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Griffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. The four Hogwarts houses are named after them. _Hogwarts: A History_-"

"Which no one has read," interrupted Albus.

"Shut up Al," said Rose, clearly annoyed. "Anyways, book says that Hogwarts is the best magical school in most of the world. It also says that-"

"No one cares!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"My thoughts exactly! So do you know about Quidditch?" asked Al.

"No, but what is it?" Kaden asked excitedly.

"It's only the best sport in the world!" all three kids who had grown up watching it said at once. "It has four balls and seven players all up in the air on broomsticks and trying to score through three hoops. Well, it's pretty complicated actually." Scorpius said. And with that, he and Albus launched into a massive discussion about famous games they had been to, and famous players they had met while Rose quietly read a book and Kaden just stared out the window.

All to soon the word traveled up the train that they would be arriving. After Rose had left the cabin, the three boys changed into their newly bought robes. When they exited the train, the found a giant crowd of people swarming onto the platform. A giant of a man came lumbering towards them calling, "Firs' years this wa'! Firs' years! He' ther' Albus, yer finally at 'ogwarts. An' Rose too." The giant pointed at Scorpius and Kaden.

"Hey Hagrid! These are my new friends Scorpius Malfoy and Kaden Dursley." said Al.

"A Pot'er friends with a Malfoy an' a Dursley, I ne'er thought I'd see the day." exclaimed Hagrid. "Wai' 'till yer parents hear. Come t' the boats, firs' years!" Hagrid shouted as he lead the first years to the boats waiting to take them across the lake to Hogwarts.

When Al reached the boat among the crowd of people and got into a boat with Rose, Scorpius, and Kaden. Rose and Kaden sat in the front while Scropius and Al sat in the back. Hagrid was so massive that he had one whole boat to himself. As Al got in, Scorpius whispered to him, "I may be in Slytherin, just so you know."

Suddenly, all of Al's fears about being in Slytherin were awakened and as Hagrid said, "Aroun' this turn yeh can see 'ogwarts. Wai' there-" the sight of the massive castle didn't even help him.

As the boat pulled up to the dock and everyone got out, Al felt like he was about to be sick. Then, when he walked up to the castle steps, he saw a familiar face. "I'll take the first years from here Hagrid, thank you." said Nevile Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading chapter two, but don't get used to them being updated this quickly. As a HP trivia question, invisible delicious virtual ice cream (because it is really hot right now where I live) to the person who gets this right: Can you give me all the flower names in HP (people named after flowers)?<strong>


	3. The Great Hall

**The Great Hall  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Judge: *Bangs me on head with gavel* Say it!<strong>

**Me: Okay, Okay, I don't own Harry Potter or Very Potter Musical (There is a VPM reference in here, 10 points if you catch it!)**

* * *

><p>"Sure proffesse' Longbottom," Hagrid said. "See yeh at the feast."<p>

"Very well first years, I am Professor Neville Longbottom, and I am the deputy headmaster, head of Gryffindor House, and your Herbology Teacher." Said Professor Longbottom. "When you pass through these doors, you will enter the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then you will be Sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts, your successes will gain you house points, the amount will be decided by the teacher who rewards you with them, and any, _mishaps_, will lose your house points. That said, follow me into the castle."

Albus, along with the rest of the first years, shuffled forward nervously. Al, went down a long hallway into a small classroom that barely fit everyone. Professor Longbottom said, "Wait here and then you will be sorted. It will only be a moment. You may wish to freshen up before however."

Al became very worried. What would he have to do? Would there be some sort of test. James had been teasing him that he wouldn't be strong enough, was that true? He desperately tried to straighten his always-messy hair (his dad said that he inherited it from him). Scorpius and Kaden were looking nervous too, but Rose was blatantly bragging that she had memorized all of the textbooks and how she wanted the test to be mentally stimulating. Al thought her version sounded a bit too _stimulating_. Finally Professor Longbottom returned. "Please follow me into the great hall."

Al walked through two huge oak doors and into the great hall. When he walked in, he let out a gasp-, as did all the other first years.

The sight was magnificent. Ghosts were floating above four massive tables, sitting beside which was every other student. At the back of the hall, there was another table where the teachers sat. Al recognized Hagrid immediately, it was hard not to as he took up two spaces and was much taller then everyone else. Directly in front of the steps were a few steps, above which was a stool that sat a ragged and burned hat. Behind Al, Rose hissed, "That's the Sorting Hat. It was burned by the Dark Lord Voldemort during the Battle of Hogwarts 19 years ago."

As he approached the hat it suddenly jump up and opened its patches, which looked remarkably like eyes and a mouth. Al gasped along with the first years, but everyone else remained completely calm. Then the hat began to sing: **(a/n this is probably more like a poem)**

_"You may see me as ugly,_

_But there will not be one to find_

_A better hat than me,_

_And even wiser in kind._

_You may have taller hats then I_

_Or perhaps a wider one._

_But I am the Sorting Hat_

_And you'll be happy when I'm done._

_You may be sorted in Hufflepuff_

_Where the kind and honest dwell_

_If you are sorted in Hufflepuff_

_You would be sorted well._

_Or you may belong in Ravenclaw_

_Where dwell the smart and wise_

_The use their witty conclusions_

_To see others' knowledge rise._

_You could be put in Gryffindor_

_Where they are very gallant_

_With valiance, gall, and nobility_

_Gryffindors are always full of talent_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_Where they are very sly_

_The Slytherins are useful friends:_

_An always-great ally._

_So don't be afraid: step right up_

_Put me on your thoughtful head_

_I'll start you on your path_

_And you'll be a**head**._

Everyone clapped for the hat as it finished. Al felt relived he just had to try on the hat, but he wished he could do it in private. Scorpius looked just as thankful there was no test needed. Then Professor Longbottom walked up to the hat, and took out a scroll. "When I call your name, come up to the hat and put it on.," he said. "Bones, Edward!"

A thin and pale boy walked up to the hat and sat down on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head and stepped back. After a few moments the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the far right cheered and clapped for Edward as he went and sat down with the Hufflepuffs. He seemed very welcome there, but that was probably obvious since the hat had said they were kind. A fat ghost that looked like a monk waved to her and said something in her ear.

"Boot, Albert!"

"RAVENCLAW" called out the hat, as Albert went to sit with his new house.

Malta Coll became the first new Gryffindor. Al looked over and saw her sit down across from Fred Weasly, who was laughing about something James had told him.

A small, back haired girl named "Davies, Lucy," was called up and after about half a minute, it called out "RAVENCLAW!" and she went to sit with Albert Boot.

The hat sat on Kaden's head for over a minute before it finally yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" Al had noticed that the hat took longer to sort some then others. Perhaps it was harder to place their talents?

After that there was a Finch-Fletchly, a Franklin, a Feuilly, a Howe, Kendrick, and finally a Lukos. When Amanda Lukos was called, she walked nervously to the hat and sat down. After a few seconds, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and as she walked back to her seat she had a wolfish grin on her face. Then it was Scorpius' turn. He slowly walked up to the stool and sat down, after less then three seconds, the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" At this, Scorpius went of to sit with his new house, and as he walked towards them he gave Al a sad smile.

Al was feeling absolutely terrified as Newton and Nott were sorted. Finally, after "O'Rilley, Patrick," became a Hufflepuff, it was Al's turn. As Professor Longbottom called, "Potter, Albus" Al shuffled up the steps to the hat on the stool, all the while feeling like he was about to be sick. The hat was placed on his head, and suddenly Al heard someone say, "_Ahhh, I haven't felt a head like this since Harry Potter. His son, I presume_** (a/n I always thought of James being more like Ginny)**_._"

"Who said that!"

"_Ah anxious are you, well you needn't be, you're in good, well fabric, seeing as I don't have any hands. Now, lets see what's in your head. Ah, a cunning mind, a brave heart, you are much like your father aren't you. Now, let's see, there's definitely kindness, you would make a good Hufflepuff you know. And a crafty, mind, yes you would make a very nice Slytherin."_

"No not Slytherin, wait you said I could be a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin? How is that possible?" Al thought, confused.

_"And let's not forget about your heart. You have a lion's courage. You would make good as a Gryffindor."_

"Yes, yes I want to be a Gryffindor! Not a Slytherin!"

_"What about Hufflepuff. You are very kind, you know. You may find your true calling there."_

"No please a Gryffindor!"

_"Well if you, insist. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Al jumped down from the stool elatedly and gave the hat back to Professor Longbottom. Then he went and sat down next to James, who was chatting still with Fred. Finally after a "Thrawn, Gilad", Tristan, Guinevere", and "Tybalt, Isabella" it was Rose's turn. She walked up with confidence, but looked like she was wispering herself so she would not be nervous. The hat was put on her head and after a minute, the hat shouted, "GYFFINDOR!" Rose ran over and sat in between Al and Amanda Lukos. Finally Wallace, Will was sorted into Gryffindor too, and the ceremony was over.

After this, a tall old man, with a brown beard got up and suddenly the room fell dead silent. Then he began to speak, "Welcome, welcome to another great year of learning at Hogwarts. I am your headmaster, Gandal Frons. I hope your heads will get a bit fuller and I hope you will be happy here. Before you begin the delicious meal, please thank the wonderfully employed house-elves who prepared it for you." he said. "Tuck in!'

As he said this, platters of food magically appeared on the table. Al's mouth dropped. There was roast beef, pork, lamb chops, chicken, steak, boiled and roasted potatoes, Yorksire Pudding, flaming pudding, fries, Lancashire hotpot, cottage pie, and for some weird reason, mint humbugs. Al piled his plate high and then began to shovel food down his mouth as if his stomach was a bottomless pit. After a bit of small talk, the first years around Al and Rose got into a discussion about their family and lives. "I'm from Helga's Village," said Malta Coll, "My papa's family has lived there for a couple of generations. How bout you Will"

"Well, first of all call me Bill, and two, both me parents are wizards," said Bill Wallace, "Me dad works-"

But before he could finish his sentence, a great gasp came out of Al's mouth as a ghost flew through him and hovered over the table. Al felt like his body had been plunged into a bucket of ice water. Then the ghost began to speak: "I am sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. I am the resident ghost of the Gry-"

"James told me about _you_, you're Nearly Headless Nick." Al interrupted

I would prefer it if you could politely call me Nicholas-"

Nearly headless, how can you be nearly headless? Your either Headless or you're not." said Rose.

"One is nearly headless like this." said Nicholas, the ruffles on his coat looking, well ruffled and annoyed.

And with that he proceeded to pull on one of his ears, causing his head to be pulled from his body, except it wasn't quite, as it hung on by a thin piece of skin and sinew. "Well on that note my new first years, please do keep yourselves in line this year. For the last 3 years, your, misbehaviors, have cost us the House and Quidditch Cup. For the whole house good, please try to right that."

Al looked over at the Slytherin table and saw a pale ghost. The ghost had something silvery all down his front, and it looked terrifyingly like blood. He also had a long sword sticking out of his belt. Al then called to Nearly Headless Nick, "Hey Nick, who is that ghost over there?"

"Ah my dear 1st year, that is the Bloody Baron, the ghost of the Slytherin house. And what did you say your name was?" Nick replied.

"I didn't," Al said quickly, "It's Albus Potter. I'm James' brother."

"Ah another Potter. I remember your father and mother quite well. You look remarkably like your father."

And with that Nick glided away, leaving Al alone to his thoughts. Finally, after even a scrumptious desert had been cleared away and everyone was just about bursting with food, Gandal Frons stood up, waved his hand once, and all the candles in the Great Hall went out. He waved his hand again and all the candles lit themselves. The whole room became completely silent.

"Now, as you have stuffed yourselves full of this delicious feast, I have a few announcements for you. The forbidden forest is off limits for all students under the third year," he said, eying Fred and James.

"There is no magic to be done in the corridors, and Mr. Filch has a list of things from Zonko's and Weasly's Wizard Wheezes that are banned. Also, the giant squid does not exist to be ridden for recreation. Finally, please try to keep yourselves in line this year. The amount of points lost for houses combined set a record last year." Frons looked sternly out at everyone.

"But on to the enjoyable things. First years, welcome to Hogwarts. I'm sure you will enjoy your years here, as does everyone else. You were probably worried before you put on the hat, but in hindsight, it was all rather exaggerated. You are very lucky that we don't still use the scarf that we had when I was a student here." A few 7th year girls giggled in the back of the hall as Frons continued.

"Now, here is my last comment before you all go off to bed. There is something that is off limits to every except some staff. Please do not try to find out about this or meddle in these matters. The consequences could be deadly."

Al didn't know weather to laugh or be absolutely terrified. "Is he serious?" Al asked James.

For once James didn't joke, which gave enough away. "I don't think so, but it's strange for him to frighten the students like this."

But then Frons continued, "But enough of that. Off to bed. Pip pip!"

"Alright line up first years!" shouted a tall boy with a prefect badge on. "I'm Lionel Kay, your prefect for the year. Please get in an orderly line as I take you to your dormitory. Are we missing anyone? No, well of we go!"

He took them up a flight of stairs into a massive foyer. There were staircases everywhere, _and they were moving_. "Come on now, hurry up. The stair cases like to change so make haste!"

Finally, after just getting on a staircase as it was moving and then taking a few more up, they arrived at a portrait of an enormously fat lady. "you will always need a password to get into the Common Room." And with that prefect Kay said, "Boar Tail" and the fat laughed and the door swung open

Al gasped as he saw a wide common room with squashy armchairs and a crackling fireplace. There were two flights of stairs going up to dorms, Al supposed. Then Lionel Kay made one more announcement, "Girl's dormitory is on the left, boys on the right. You things are already in your rooms."

Al dashed up the right staircase with Jean Feuilly and Bill Wallace. They would be sharing a room as they were the only Gryffindor boys. They ran into a room with three four poster beds and their trunks propped next to them. AL changed into his pajamas and lay down on his bed. His last thoughts before drifting off into the world of dreams were how contented he felt on this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I need an explanation! I have had so much writes block it turned into a brick wall (Buh dum ch)! I also went on a lot of vacations this summer, so yeah... Many thanks to my friend from school who just joined, Gandalbus153. He really motivated me to work on this. This is a little less than six pages on a word document so it did take a while. I have also changed my mind about reviewing: PLEASE DO! I feels great to get a review. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Also, the answer to my previous trivia question for all the flower names is this: Rose, Narcissa, Petunia, Lily, Lavender, and Pansy. This chapter's question is: Rowling is a massive fan of several classic book series, what are they (There are multiple answers for this question)?<br>**


End file.
